Dangerous
by CitrusLove
Summary: Starring Light and Beyond, the criminally genius couple. Oneshot, AU. Yaoi, with a side of lemon. Angst.


_A/N: Felt like doing something this afternoon, and this is the result. M because of the language and the lemon, but thats it. I suppose I'm just paranoid of people getting freaked out O_o.. This is BBxRaito, if you don't know who the former is, I suggest you go to Borders and buy the novel, 'Another Note,' 'cuz you're seriously missing out on the awesomesness of his being._

_Implied yaoi, angst, yeah... thats it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Contentedly, Light rose from the sofa and strolled into the master bedroom. He grimaced at the pinkish stains smiling at him from the new, pure _white_ duvet cover and walked to his desk. Sliding into his chair, he pulled out his Death Note for a bit of late-night stress relief.

His fingers danced across the frayed pages, in a rhythm, and if you were looking from another angle, one might think he was playing a grand piano. Light effortlessly filled in a page, barely paying any attention to the faces shimmering onto his exhausted face from the laptop. His fingers stilled their graceful strokes as he heard the bathroom door connected to the bedroom swing open, thick clouds of heat puffing out.

_Testuya Makasato. Aoi Furiyama._

Light didn't raise his gaze from the notebook and continued writing, absently noting how the footsteps seemed a little more enthusiastic than usual this time. The grin from behind his shoulder, positively radiating intent of the sexual kind, leaned forward to nib none-too-delicately at his collarbone, a husky, gravelly tone sounding in his right ear: "Ah... a bit angsty tonight, Kira-kun?"

_Angelo Yherbian_

Light tensed a little as a slick body slumped against the back of the chair, long, muscular forearms coming to wrap around him, further distracting his itching palm.

"How's my pretty pet doing?" The voice purred, and Light could not help himself leaning back into the claws of the beast, the rich scent of strawberries beckoning him to part his lips and shudder as Beyond grasped his chin and sunk his mouth into Light's. In a twisted sense of the word, this was... perfect.

-

Light couldn't remember when it had first started exactly; it wasn't particularly important to him and his ideals, so he tended to not backpedal too often.

Beyond, he thought, while stroking the flop of black mess that was sighing into his chest, was someone that had always confused him. B didn't much care about what anyone else thought, and while Light made a point of only conversing with those who could be useful to him, people's opinions still affected him; so much so that he had created a whole persona when talking to those who were lower to him, a charade he played out with everyone except his enemies and, it seems, this man.

Beyond was extreme. When he was nasty he really, truly was; B wouldn't try to hide it or sugar-coat his malice, if not only with sarcasm. Beyond didn't believe in euphemisms or etiquette at all, except if he was playing the part of someone else. Perhaps that twitched a jealous muscle within Light, he wasn't sure, but when Beyond was emotional and so alive, he felt as though Beyond could express his daily pent-up anger for him.

Not that Beyond was a complete tragic train-wreck, no, oh no. He knew his limitations mentally and physically, and that's what made him unbelievably brilliant. He had a true eye for detail, and would meticulously arrange and execute plots that made Light feel somewhat... inferior. Not that Light was, obviously, but it was certainly something to mull over in the early hours of the morning after a blissful release. The auburn-haired man eased his shoulders more into the sheets, continuing his internal analysis of whatever he had going,(which he _wasn't_ supposed to be doing, but anyway).

He supposed that that's what made the sex so good; B was untameable, a rampant animal in a cage that would tear off limbs if someone got too close... No, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't that Beyond didn't like the attention; he was more likely to lure passersby in, with his subliminal messaging and alluring vermilion eyes that darkened with pleasure.

Light tried to take no notice of the sensation wafting to life downstairs.

Ahem.

And although most people wouldn't dare approach such a thing so volatile, so creepy, so strange... Light had. The vines that strung themselves through his organs were Beyond's doing, and when he was laying still like this, their breathing, their cursed murderer's souls abstract in dreaming, he could feel the vines tighten more securely.

_He wouldn't be leaving._

Light remembered when B showed him the magic of his eyes, the proud, smug smirk settling on his pallid-painted face. Light was no stranger to these phenomena by now, with his jesting joker friend constantly haunting him... But... he couldn't ignore the unsettling feelings nestling through his chest at the fresh corpse. Light was a Judge, Light was pure, perfect Justice, Light wrote _names_ on _paper_. And though he had his pride that had intensely propagated during the recognition and moulding of his iconic alias, he felt he could not judge this person.

X – x – X

"_My, my... what is this?" Beyond's eyes gained a sinister sparkle whenever he encountered something that would inevitably heighten the pleasure of his wonderfully orchestrated death games. Of course, he only killed for an extremely good reason, a purpose. Nethertheless, objects of the trade where fascinating to such a man so far out. _

"_Its a Death Note, the rules are inside. Don't even think about writing anything." Light crossed his arms evenly over his chest and observed the spectacle that was this man, fawning and fan-boying over his instrument of godhood._

"_I'm not sure if I can, there's so much in here already... Teheh.." Beyond embraced the Note to his chest, hugging it and smirking at Light, "When can I see you in action, Kira-__**sama**__?" _

_Light had to admit he was enjoying the way the 'sama' had rolled off B's pink appendage. _

_After a while of fooling around, Kira-sama got to work. Beyond leaned against the bookcase and watched as Light moved his cursor over the screen and accessed Interpol while the news reports began rushing in. It was almost as if the news readers were desperate to tell the man himself, to unburden themselves with the names he would deliver from the world. Or so Beyond thought, eyeing the woman on the television's cleavage with a critical eye. _

_Light finished up, chucking a few apples to Ryuk who munched noisily and messily, Beyond trying not to get splattered with juice. "Hmmnn.." __Light collapsed on his bed with a contented murmer, and Beyond grasped such an opportunity at once. _

_As B pulled down Light's zipper with his teeth, Light began, "It's going to be suspicious, not only for my parents, but if L's on the lookout too, if you keep coming over to my house all the time..." B halted in his work of pulling Light's khakis down, and Light immediately cursed himself for choosing such an inopportune time to sprout such a discussion. _

"_What do you suggest?" _

_Light thought for a bit, shifting his thighs as encouragement for B to continue, please, "Maybe... a hotel? Something..." B grinned faintly, eyes lustful, "So sleazy..." and the briefs were pulled down, down, Light already stiff with anticipation, "A mind in the gutter is what you have Yagami, I don't care about such schemes and scores that you cover it up with.." A pause. "And you certainly don't want to cover __**this**__ up..." _

_Beyond had a mouth, Light thought while biting his lip and groaning, that was so unimaginably skilled, he could see never see him in another position. _

_Light rethought that: he couldn't see Beyond wasting his talent on __**any other organ**__. Whoah. __He realised that what he had just thought was not only possessive, but proclaiming that Beyond could never be heterosexual. A pink rush spread itself over his cheeks as he panted, Beyond looking up to admire his handiwork. _

_He kissed and licked the head, his fingers cupping Light's sac and massaging his balls into the closest nirvana. He zigzagged his tongue up its length, taking in more and more, never once choking or stopping. "Light..." His voice received an appreciative moan from upstate, so Beyond took that as a "Hell yes, hell YES." Of course, Light would be more vocal if his parents weren't downstairs, along with his younger sister. _

_He slid the organ almost entirely out of his mouth, feeling it slapping around his cheeks and lips, then, gripping it with on hand, rammed the cock back into his mouth full-force. A little reminder of the later schedule, Beyond smirked._

_When it was time for Beyond to leave, via window, Light sat up from the bed and watched his boyfriend(?) zip up his pants. "G-goodnight." Light cleared his still maturing larynx and walked over to the midnight-haired silhouette, slightly nervous at the prospect of putting his arms around the slender frame. _

_When Beyond turned, his face had a dark look to it, "Light," _

_His voice was low and dreamy, and then, like a snake, it struck, "you may know how to produce teenage-angsty diary entries... but I know how to slit a man's throat." His voice was sly, the words hovering and warped, Light dead silent. _

"_So, I want you to be careful. If we start meeting up on such a sketchy premises, you better find me quick. I don't want to be waiting around for some rapist to start stalking or chasing you." Silence._

_This was personal, and Light was unprepared. Very much so. Emotionally, he didn't know how to react or what to say at such forwardness. He'd forgotten that forwardness was Beyond's forte, if he should have one. So he stayed quiet. _

_A smile in the darkness reassured him, and after a light kiss, the devil was gone. _

X – x – X

No. Light could not judge this person. This man. This entity that granted him access to a power he thought he'd be forever unable to acquire. This... person.

Light shook his head, the swell of remembrance causing a slight ache on his temples.

Aside from the turmoil stirring within, Beyond had more practical uses for his grand plans and idealistic designs for the future. He seemed to be well aware of it too; whenever Light was setting out his elaborate blueprints, B would chew out the loopholes and suggest things here and there, all the while soaking his fingers in fleshy pulp.

Light was a perfectionist, and therefore, so was Kira.

When he took a certain action or staged a plan, all outcomes had to be advantageous or at least partially beneficial to him, so for this straggly, lonesome man to pick out the miniscule snags... Light felt his biceps tense and loosen as he struggled with his breathing. B was always so complacent about it too... His arrogance matched Light's, and clashed and skidded with his along the way.

Yes, Beyond confused Light with being so many things at once: angry, silent, smug, apathetic, perverse, resentful, competitive, calm, bubbly, meticulous, spontaneous, _dominant_... and sometimes, without warning, quite caring. Beyond was on so many levels, it became a little overwhelming.

"You're still awake."

"Yes."

Beyond shifted even closer to Light, the length of him pressing up against Light's warm thighs, still slightly wet from the sex.

"You don't trust yourself enough to relax around me."

"No, it's you that I don't trust, B."

Light felt B's fingers mould into a fist at that.

"You're just like L, Light. It's not very becoming..."

Their pillow-talk was quickly taking a turn for the worse. Beyond switched the light on.

Light leaned his face the other way, the strands of his milky chocolate hair gaining a fiery tinge from cherry-red lampshade as Beyond rested his head on his palms, vanilla skin glowing with the aftermath.

"We never stop being human, Light. And that goes for myself as well. You seemed perfectly delicious earlier..." The intimacy of his own name made Light feel even more determined to glare at the outside frame of the window. Beyond's eyes narrowed, coals of fire waiting to burn.

Light sighed as he felt the gaze, and turned to face the man wrapped in his sheets. Still not connecting with his eyes, Light decided to give him a vague idea on his inner monologue, "I'm not sure what I feel right now. I want to cleanse this world, and banish it of criminals..."

Beyond opened his mouth to speak, but Light cut him off, which sparked Beyond's annoyance even more. "But you... have the potential to, if you wanted, completely end that. Yes, I know there are a lot of loopholes in what I want, but I'm not changing the whole foundation of my philosophy, B. Not for you." It didn't sting _quite_ the way Light was hoping for, and that was fine.

Light wasn't L; he couldn't deliver with the same concrete finality that made Beyond bare his fangs and start a series of complex murders resulting in jail-time. At least, Light thought, there was a physical attachment.

Beyond snapped Light out of his thoughts: "Kira," and Light wanted to roll his eyes at that but didn't, "I don't know what gets you to sleep at night... that the criminals you kill become magnetic forces of the wind, perhaps? Or are they are turned into fluffy white bunnies for all the good children to play with? Goodness knows. But... and let me be honest," his voice was light and easy-going, and Light felt as if Beyond was consoling a child, patronizing him with his extensive worldly knowledge only an ex-Wammy convict could possible hold, and that didn't sit well. At all.

"If you have anything worthwhile to explain, it can wait. Goodnight." And Light turned off the lamp, pulled up the covers and tried to settle to something reminiscent of nothingness.

Beyond stayed where he was, sitting up shirtless, just staring at the back of Light's head. After a while, a glimmer of decisiveness shone in his eyes, and with electric speed, he flipped Light over onto his back. Light's entire upper-body went taut, unresponsive and cold as Beyond lay himself onto Light's stomach. For a while they were like that, Beyond gently swishing his fingers on Light's tanned torso.

He grew impatient.

He grew nervous.

Therefore, he grew violent.

Beyond, suddenly, as Light was just beginning to successfully ignore Beyond's presence, attacked. His arms shot out and slammed Light's forearms to the headboard, his knees jutting into Light's thighs, tenderly moving his full weight to bear onto Light's person.

"Argh, for fucks' sake!" Light shouted, arching his back and writhing, his legs kicking and slamming into Beyond, who silently began his venomous descent to Light's neck. "Gnnnnhh!!!' Light gritted his teeth and choked as Beyond ravished the supple skin of his throat, angrily whispering, "If I really wanted Kira to stop I would have done so... Look how EASY it is, to drive such a shallow god into submission..."

He placed his jabs and smiled widely, watching as Light ruthlessly began struggling, fire bolts flying out of his irises, "Don't you dare, you stupid sleaze. I could kill you so easily, Beyond Birthday!"

"Oh, such bolds things to taunt me with when you are in such an... uncompromising position.. Henh henh..."

"Stop! B, stop it!"

"No."

And that was that. Light grew tired of wrestling out of B's grip; already exhausted, already spent... Light's eyes grew to slits at the thought. _I'm sleeping with this fucking animal of a human-being._

It seems Beyond was tired too, and he stopped licking along Light's bitten collarbone.

"Light, I am the devil. As long as you keep me by your side, I'm not going to get in your way. Even if I left... I have other minions to provoke into hysterics. Don't think you're so special, now..."

And with that, Beyond eased off of Light to his side of the bed. "You just happen to be prettier than most." The vines started their squirming dance again, and Light opened his mouth, but B cut him off with a finger.

Light closed his eyes as that long finger poked around the soft pillows of his lips, teasing his tongue. He opened his eyes again, and his fellow condemner was in front of his face, his eyes a fire that melted even the sorest of losers.

"Goodnight, Light..." Beyond chuckled a bit, and promptly started suffocating Light with his arms.

This, in a twisted sense of the word, this was... perfect.

* * *

_So, what did you think? _

_Crappy? Too unlikely? R&R! [god, that phrase feels waaaay too overused..]_


End file.
